Falcon Flyer
Falcon Flyer (''ファルコン ・フライヤー Farukon Furaiyā'') es la nave de Captain Falcon, con la cual viaja a sus misiones como cazarrecompenzas. Aparece por primera vez en el manual de instrucciones de F-Zero, pero debuta en los videojuegos en Super Smash Bros. Melee. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Como un elemento de escenario El Falcon Flyer es la nave que aparece en el escenario Big Blue. Es la mayor plataforma del escenario, pero cuando el Falcon Flyer vuela fuera del escenario, los jugadores se ven obligados a subirse sobre los vehículos o sobre otras plataformas para estar de pie. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Falcon Flyer :La veloz nave galáctica de Captain Falcon cuenta con un ordenador a bordo gracias al cual se puede conducir por control remoto. Quizás ésta sea la razón por la que nunca ha aparecido en pantalla en un juego de F-Zero... Sin esta nave, Falcon no podría viajar por la galaxia como un lobo solitario: el Blue Falcon es un coche de extraordinaria tecnología, pero sólo se puede usar en las carreras F-Zero. :*''F-Zero'' Inglés :Falcon Flyer :Captain Falcon's speedy midsize star cruiser boasts an on-board computer that allows Falcon to control it remotely ... perhaps that's why it's never appeared on-screen in an F-Zero game. Without this ship, Falcon couldn't prowl the galaxy like a lone wolf: the Blue Falcon is a state-of-the-art machine, but it's only used for F-Zero races. :*''F-Zero'' (08/91) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como un elemento de escenario El Falcon Flyer aparece nuevamente en el [[Escenarios pasados y de Melee|escenario de Melee]]: Big Blue. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial En el emisario subespacial, después de que se conoce la verdadera identidad del Ministro antiguo: R.O.B., Captain Falcon llama a la Falcon Flyer para que él, junto a Olimar, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Samus y R.O.B. escapen de la fábrica de bombas subespaciales, antes que sea destruida por las bombas subespaciales. Mientras huyen, Meta Ridley aparece y los ataca, así que los personajes tendrán que derrotarlo en una batalla contra el reloj sobre la mismísima Falcon Flyer. Sin embargo, Meta Ridley es derrotado y la nave se escapa antes de que sean enviados al subespacio. El Falcon Flyer entonces conoce la Hal Abarda y las dos naves recogen a todos en el desierto. El Falcon Flyer es próximamente visto después de que la Hal Abarda es destruida por el Destructor Subespacial. De los restos de Hal Abarda aparece la Falcon Flyer junto a la nave Hocotate de Olimar, el Arwing de Falco y la Nave de combate de Samus; y Kirby, usando el Dragoon, es capaz de destruir el destructor subespacial. Después de que el Falcon Flyer entra en el subespacio, no se sabe lo que pasa con la nave, sin embargo, al parecer todo el mundo abandona las naves. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Falcon Flyer :La nave intergaláctica de Captain Falcon, de tamaño mediano, es rauda cual centella y tiene un ordenador integrado. Captain Falcon se pone a los mandos de su Falcon Flyer cuando se lanza a la caza y captura de criminales, como buen cazarrecompensas que es. También viene de perlas para transportar o reparar la Blue Falcon. Una nave de lo más fiable. :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Inglés :Falcon Flyer :Captain Falcon's speedy, midsized galactic cruiser, equipped with an onboard computer. Captain Falcon uses the Falcon Flyer mainly to track down criminals when he's plying his trade as a bounty hunter. Of course, it also comes in handy for transporting and maintaining the Blue Falcon. The Falcon Flyer is an exceedingly reliable partner. :*''GCN: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Aparece como un trofeo solamente en ambas versiones. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|100px :Falcon Flyer :La adorada nave de Capitán Falcon. Pero más que un vehículo de competición, es la base de operaciones desde la que persigue a sus objetivos cuando ejerce de cazarrecompensas. Una nave tan útil como estilos, ¡es perfecta para que nuestro intrépido héroe recorra la galaxia! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (12/2001) :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (03/2008) Español europeo right|100px :Falcon Flyer :La adorada nave de Captain Falcon. Pero más que un vehículo de competición, es la base de operaciones desde la que persigue a sus objetivos cuando ejerce de cazarrecompensas. Una nave tan útil como estilosa, ¡es perfecta para que nuestro intrépido héroe recorra la galaxia! :*''NGC: Super Smash Bros. Melee'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Galería Falcon Flyer SSBB.png|La Falcon Flyer en Big Blue, tal como aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Falcon Flyer ESE SSBB.png|La Falcon Flyer tal como aparece en El Emisario Subespacial. Meta Ridley y Captain Falcon en el Falcon Flyer.png|Meta Ridley y Captain Falcon en el Falcon Flyer. Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios